Koihana
by enzeroo86
Summary: Sejak kecil pemuda itu selalu ada di mata, kepala dan hatinya. Cinta yang di pupuk oleh waktu tak akan luluh walah hujan turun tak berkesudahan.
1. Chapter 1

**Koihana**

 **( Dark Flower : Bloom in the Rain )**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own Bleach, it's belong to Kubo Tite.**

 **Chapter 1 : Lilac**

Secangkir susu hangat dan selimut tipis bermotif biru kotak-kotak telah merekahkan sebuah perasaan sayang dalam diri Hisana dan Rukia. Hujan dan angin kencang tak akan menusuk tulang mereka yang kurus, gelegar halilintar tidak akan memunculkan mimpi buruk di tiap malam lagi. Di dalam rumah yang besar dan indah ini mereka seakan lahir kembali menjadi manusia yang sesungguhnya.

"Rukiaaa.. ayo cepat ini sudah kurang 15 menit lagi sebelum bel tutup sekolah. Jangan sampai kau di skors gara-gara telat kali ini." Hisana sibuk berkutat di meja makan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Yaa nee-chan" _Dasar ibu ibu berisik_.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Rukia menyiapkan barang-barang untuk dibawa ke sekolah dan berlari menuju ke meja makan untuk menyambar roti isi telur dan sosis buatan Hisana. Namun ternyata tangan Hisana jauh lebih cepat, ia menangkap tangan Rukia dan menahan tubuhnya.

"Doa"

Rukia bersiap mengambil roti isi dengan tangannya yang tidak di tahan Hisana.

" D O A" Tatapan dan nada suara Hisana persis dengan aktris film horror yang dibuat versi hollywoodnya.

"Kamisama terimakasih un.." Rukia beringsut duduk di kursi setelah kalah dengan sinar _ultra red_ yang terpancar dari mata Hisana.

"Rukia, dengarkan kakak. Kita harus selalu ingat bahwa yang kita nikmati hari ini berasal dari kebaikan beliau dan jangan pernah lupa berterima kasih atas kebaikan yang sudah diberikan keluarga Ku.." ceramah Hisana terhenti saat ia melihat Rukia menutup matanya dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

" Kami-sama, terima kasih untuk kebaikan tuan Isshin dan nyonya Masaki sekeluarga, semoga mereka selalu sehat dan bahagia. selamatmakan" Rukia mengucap doanya penuh kesungguhan dan syukur, namun tidak dengan salam makannya.

Rukia segera memasukkan roti isi itu dalam mulutnya, berdiri dan membungkuk pamit pada Hisana. Rukia melangkah dengan cepat kearah pintu keluar dan mendorong sepedanya yang terparkir manis di situ.

 _Dasar nee-chan, aku selalu bersyukur dan berdoa untuk keluarga Kurosaki setiap saat, bukan saat mau makan atau mau tidur saja._

 _Aku benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada keluarga Kurosaki dari hatiku yang terdalam. Mereka membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan, memberiku kehangatan, kasih sayang dan.._

"Rukiaaa, cepat kesini! tangan dan kaki'ku sudah pada pegal semua!"

Rukia menoleh kearah orang itu lalu dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya kearah orang yang mukanya di tekuk itu.

"Pe-er'nya sudah di buatkan?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Karya tulis sains dari Kurotsuchi-sensei sudah selesai?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Bekal buatan Hisana-san?"

Seketika tubuh Rukia kaku, ia hanya bisa menggeleng takut.

"APAAA? Bodoh amat sih kamu ini. Keterlaluan. Tiap pagi baru bisa jadi pagi yang indah kalau sarapan makanan yang dibuatkan Hisana-san yang cantik."

Rukia hanya bisa menunduk lebih dalam dan membuat jarak menjauh dari orang yang sekarang melotot kearahnya.

"Hei!"

Orang itu melemparkan tasnya pada Rukia yang sigap menangkap dan berjalan untuk duduk di sadel belakang sepeda Rukia.

"Ayo cepatt! ini sudah kurang 13 menit lagi sampai bel tutup sekolah. Cepatt!"

Rukia bergegas menaruh tas di pelukannya ke keranjang depan sepeda dan mengayuh pedah-pedal sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Namun membawa penumpang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut terang senyala matahari tentu tidak mudah.

"Cepat Rukia! Jangan sampai aku menghukummu karena terlambat"

"Ya Ichigo" ujar Rukia pelan.

 _cinta yang manis walau tidak berbalas_.

Tbc...

Read and Review ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Koihana**

 **( Dark Flower : Bloom in the Rain )**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own Bleach, it's belong to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **Hawthorn**

Tok Tok Tok

Tok Tok Tok

"Rukia, masih belum tidur? ini sudah jam 12 malah loh!"

Ketukan pintu dan teriakan Hisana sekejap menyadarkan Rukia dari kekhilafannya tertidur saat membuat pe-er. Matanya yang merah berputar kearah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dari luar dan memperlihatkan kakaknya dalam balutan gaun tidur baby pink dengan jutaan kelinci putih yang berlarian di situ. Rukia mendengus

 _Aaaahhh itu kan piyama superku yang keramat dan suci..._

"Kakak copot piyamaku!" lirik Rukia tajam.

"Makanya Rukia, ganti cemilanmu dengan paprika dan susu." ujar Hisana iseng.

"Kakak dibayar berapa sama paprika dan susu sampai beriklan malam-malam di kamarku?" sewot Rukia.

"Lepas piyamanya sekarang Kak, sebelum aku main kasar." gertak Rukia.

"Ihh pelit sekali.. padahal piyama ini kebesaran dan kepanjangan buat kamu." ledek Hisana

"Bibi Masaki lupa kalau kamu sudah 18 tahun jadi tidak mungkin tumbuh lagi."

 _ **Right Jab**_

 _ **Left Jab**_

 _ **Straight to the Limb**_

 _ **KO...**_

Garis cemberut semakin terukir jelas di wajah Rukia sementara garis tawa semakin lebar terpampang di wajah Hisana. Kakaknya tidak perlu menegaskan hal yang jelas seperti itu. Rukia sadar bahwa dirinya pendek dan kecil, dengan tinggi hanya 144cm dan berat 35 kg. Namun Rukia optimis suatu saat piyama super itu akan dapat dipakainya dengan indah. Mungkin Kamisama mendengar doa yang dia panjatkan tiap hari dan membuat keajaiban.

"Ya yaa maaf kakak sudah jahat.." Hisana cekikikan sambil melepas piyama super Rukia.

Hisana melipat baju itu dan menaruhnya di ranjang Rukia. Ia melinguk meja belajar Rukia yang penuh dengan buku dan kertas. Senyuman masam mulai tergaris di wajah cantik Hisana.

"Titipan Ichigo?"

Rukia mengangguk sambil kembali menulis di buku.

"Sekali-sekali kau harus berani menolaknya." ucap Hisana halus.

"Tidak apa-apa Kak, hal kecil seperti ini tidak merepotkan kok. Anggap saja balas budi" ujar Rukia santai.

"Tapi kalau kamu terus memanjakan Ichigo seperti ini dia bisa jadi malas. Kalau sampai dia jadi malas dan tidak bisa melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya maka bukannya balas budi tapi kita malah berdosa pada keluarga Kurosaki." membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hisana cemas.

"Kakak tenang saja, aku bukan membuatkan pe-er Ichigo tapi aku hanya menyalin uang jawaban yang sudah dibuatnya di kertas buram ini ke buku pe-er'nya." jawab Rukia sambil melambaikan kertas penuh coretan.

"Lagian tidak mungkin anak kelas F seperti aku mengerjakan soal punya anak kelas A seperti Ichigo. Bisa-bisa Ichigo malah tinggal kelas." celetuk Rukia ringan.

"Rukia jangan merendahkan dirimu, kau kan termasuk juara 10 besar di kelasmu. Rukia juga hebat loh tidak kalah dengan Ichigo." seru Hisana optimis.

Rukia tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar dukungan Kakaknya. Bagaikan terguyur hujan setelah kemarau berbulan-bulan. Rukia sadar bahwa untuk bisa mencintai Ichigo dengan lebih baik dia harus mencintai dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Setidaknya itu yang sering disarankan di komik-komik percintaan dan majalah.

Hanya saja Rukia juga sadar bahwa cinta yang dimiliki Ichigo adalah cinta fisik yang jelas-jelas Rukia tidak punya modal apapun disitu.

\- SMA Karakura -

 _Ichigo terlihat keren sekali saat bermain basket, keringat yang menetes dari dahinya sungguh seksi. Gerakan tubuhnya saat merebut bola dan menembakkan bola ke ring sangat macho._

Pandangan Rukia kosong menatap kearah lapangan basket dimana sekelompok siswa asyik bermain basket. Ditangannya ada seragam sekolah milik Ichigo, handuk serta botol minum besar. Disampingnya ada sahabatnya Yamada Hanatarou dan Hinamori Momo dari klub berkebun yang berusaha mengembalikan kaki Rukia ke bumi.

"Rukia-san...Rukia-san..." Hanatarou dengan setia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia.

"Percuma Hanatarou-kun dia sudah terbang terlalu tinggi. Untuk menyadarkannya hanya ada 1 cara." kata Momo dengan santai.

Mata Hanatarou menatap Momo dengan bingung.

"Patahkan saja sayapnya." jawabnya enteng sambil dengan kuat menginjak kaki Rukia.

"Wadooowwwww..." teriak Rukia keras

"KAU GILA YA MOMO?" sambil melompat mengangkat kakinya yang diinjak.

"Tidak, cuman aku bosan saja. Karena kita sudah upacara di pinggir lapangan ini selama 10 menit saja. Itu saja Rukia." jawab Momo malas.

"Hahh? sudah 10 menit. Maaf Momo maaf Hanatarou-kun. Aku lupa diri." malu Rukia.

"Tidak apa Rukia-san. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita secepatnya ke kebun sekolah kasihan begonia dan violet kalau kita tidak cepat menanam mereka di kebun sekolah." ujar Hanatarou dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ahh iya, kita sebaiknya cepat." Rukia memutar kakinya 180 derajat dan menjauhi lapangan basket. Tapi kemudian ia berbalik lagi

"Tapi seragam , handuk dan minum Ichigo ini. Aku harus menunggunya sebentar. Maaf bagaimana kalau aku menyusul nanti?" ucapnya bingung

"Tidak apa Rukia-san, akan kutung..." Hanatarou keburu di tarik oleh Momo.

"Cepat menyusulnya ya, jangan terlalu lama disini nanti sakit maag'mu kumat." ujar Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya yang kosong pada Rukia.

5 menit setelah Momo pergi Ichigo datang menghampiri Rukia. Ia mengambil handuknya yang di selempangkan Rukia di bahunya. Ichigo tidak tampak lelah walaupun ia bermain agresif selama 1 kuater.

"Rukia, belikan jus strawberry 2 sakarang ya. Cepat. Taruh saja seragamku dan minumku di kursi panjang sebelah sana ." sambil menunjuk kearah barat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Iya Ichigo, jusnya yang dingin kan ya?" senyun Rukia sambil berjalan nenjauhi Ichigo untuk menaruh barang-barang Ichigo. Ia melihat Ichigo mengangguk.

Rukia segera berlari menuju mesin penjual otomatis yang ada di dalam gedung sekolah. Hari- hari musim peralihan dari panas ke gugur ini cuacanya cukup hangat, karena itu klub-klub outdoor masih bisa beraktifitas dengan lancar termasuk klub basket dan klub berkebun. Rukia memasukkan uang 100 yen kedalam mesin itu dan menekan gambar jus strawberry. Senyumnya mengembang lebar saat ia memasukkan koin 100 yen berikutnya.

 _Ichigo ternyata baik juga hihihi_

Rukia berlari kembali sambil membawa 2 kotak jus strawberry dingin. Ia segera menghampiri Ichigo dan menyodorkan jus di tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum manis. Ichigo menerimanya, laku terdiam. Rukia pun terdiam sambil tersipu.

"Hei mana satunya? Cepat!" dengan tidak sabar Ichigo mengambil jus yang berada di tangan Rukia..

Rukia hanya bisa terbelalak kaget, jus yang ia kira akan diberikan Ichigo padanya sekarang telah ada di genggaman Inoue Orihime, gadis paling cantik, sexy dan pintar di SMA Karakura ini. Pipi Inoue tampak merah penuh rona bahagia atas sikap manis Ichigo padanya. Rukia seperti biasa hanya bisa menerima pil pahit dari Ichigo yang sebenarnya dia sudah kebal. Ichigo hanya suka pada perempuan yang memiliki kualifikasi fisik seperti bibi Masaki yaitu cantik, tinggi semampai dan seksi, yang dimana Rukia tidak punya semuanya. Rukia hanya bisa berharap Ichigo menyadari perhatian dan kasih sayang yang ia berikan, benar-benar berharap.

"Rukia, tunggu." Seru Ichigo.

Harapan Rukia akankah itu terkabul? Seutas senyum muncul di wajahnya. Ia berbalik kearah Ichigo. Menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

"Tadi seragamku jatuh, bersihkan ya! Nanti jam ke 5 aku harus pakai seragam ada kelasnya Yoruichi." perintah Ichigo dengan enteng.

Menanam begonia dan violet di tambah harus membersihkan seragam dalam 30 menit apakah bisa? teriak Rukia dalam hati. Kecut bibirnya membayangkan itu.

"Hei Rukia, Heii! mana jawabanmu?" teriak Ichigo sengit.

Rukia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pendek untuk menghilangkan kekecewaan yang ada serta untuk menahan sakit di lambungnya karena belum terisi apapun sesiangan ini akibat terlalu sibuk mengurusi Ichigo.

"Ya Ichigo" Balas Rukia singkat

tbc

* * *

To VQChristhya:

Thanks a lot sudah baca n suka dengan karya saya. Ichigo nggk sama Hisana kok. Hisana terlalu tua hahaha, di sini Hisana 8 tahun lebih tua dr Ichigo n Rukia.

Di sini Ichigo rada2 playboy tapi nggk sampe level buaya baru level kadal.


End file.
